Reading The Demon King
by Danceristheboyonfire
Summary: A reading the books story! Han, Mari, Raisa, Marianna, Averill, Dancer, Willo, Micah, Jemson, and Amon learn the future. They are to read a book and decide if they want to change the future or keep it the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ :D This is a reading the books fic as you already know from reading the summary. I know no one's probably reading this story but I was bored during 2nd block so I decided why the hell not? I'll probably quit during reading the second chapter so if you are reading this story tell me so I continue because I know I hate it when people do it to me. So I should probably shut up now.**

**Peace out, **

**Danceristheboyonfire  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

"Han! I don't wanna go to school!" Mari whinned dragging her feet toward the temple. "I wanna go hunting with you. Why won't you let me?"

They were headed toward the school, so Han could drop Mari off before going hunting. They had been running low on coin lately and hadn't been eating very good either. Mam kept complaining and insulting him, so he finally decided he had enough healing from the snake bite he got last week.

"Because you're too young and if you got hurt Mam would have my head." Han sighed for the hundredth time. Mari had asked to go hunting with him non stop hoping to wear him down.

Mari huffed and finally fell silent. Han was instantly suspicious of the sudden quiet. He turned around and found her missing. Eyes widening in alarm, he panicked thinking maybe someone grabbed her. Before he could work himself into a heart attack, Han disappeared too leaving no evidence anyone was there.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Jemson was just about to start class for the day when he suddenly disappeared.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Willo sighed tiredly leaning back into her chair. Today had been one of those days where everyone seemed to be hurt in one way or another. If she healed one burn, another asked her to heal their cut. Some even asked her to heal a simple scratch!

"Mother, do you need anything?" Dancer asked concerned not really used to seeing his mother tired. "Some tea, maybe? Or something to eat?"

"I could use some tea." Willo smiled at him getting up. "I'll make it."

"No, you rest. I'll make it." Dancer said quickly heading for the kitchen. "I'll be back in a second."

Willo sat back down and waited for Dancer to come back with the tea. After a couple of minutes, Willo was curious and headed to the kitchen herself. When she entered the kitchen, Dancer wasn't there. Just as she noticed one of her cups broken on the floor she disappeared, too.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Raisa felt like slamming her head into the wall repeatedly. She was surrounded by people she didn't know or wished she didn't know. She had hoped to be able to talk to Mellony tonight because they hadn't talked in a week. If she didn't know better, it would almost seem like Mellony was avoiding her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Micah Bayar asked coming up behind her. She jumped despite the fact she had heard the click of shoes approaching. Raisa smiled up at him despite her annoyance at having to at this stupid party.

"Why do I have to be here?" She groaned sitting down in the nearest chair. She frowned at the stupid frilly chair she was sitting in. 'Mom has horrible taste.' she thought to herself picking at the light pink paint.

"What is this even for?" Raisa blurted out before she could stop herself. Blushing bright bright pink she looked around making sure no one heard her. Micah laughed and smiled fondly at her.

"No reason. The Queen just wanted to throw a party. But if you want to ditch, I could show you something." He said with a questioning tone.

"Yes! I mean yes." Raisa coughed and got up to follow him. "Lead the way."

She followed him through the halls taking lefts and rights until she was lost. "Where are we headed?" She asked slightly nervous now.

Raisa looked around trying to see if anything seemed familar. While she was looking around, she realized Micah didn't reply. She turned to glance at him only to discover he was gone.

"Micah! That's no-", she was cut off as she, too, disappeared.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Marianna was worried. She hadn't seen her daughter, Raisa, for over half an hour. She knew her daughter was a young adult, but she couldn't help but think about all the ways she could get into trouble. Luckily, her other daughter wasn't as adventurest.

Marianna decided that if she didn't see Raisa in another ten minutes she would go find Averill to help find her. Another ten minutes passed, and she spotted Averilll dancing with the Queen of some small country somewhere. She walked up to them placing her hand gently on the woman's arm and smiled sweetly.

"Could I steal him away for a few seconds?" Marianna asked her quietly so not to draw attention.

"Of course! After all he is your husband." She giggled with barely concealed malice. "He's such a good dancer, so I wonder why you take your hands off him?"

Marianna knew she had to find Raisa before she got into any trouble, so she couldn't reply to the challenge. She just smiled wider showing her teeth and pulled Averill away.

"What's wrong?" Averill asked quietly as soon as they were out of hearing distance. "Is it Raisa or Mellony?"

"Raisa. I haven't seen her in an hour and I'm worried she's got herself in some kind of mischief." She looked around trying to find some clue where she had been last.

"We should split up and ask guests if they know who talked to her last."

Marianna briefly nods her head before heading to the closest person. After asking five different people, she learned Raisa was last seen talking to Micah Bayar. She motioned to Averill to come over and told him. He groaned shaking his head, and she rolled her eyes agreeing with him.

"Let's go check the closets." Averill muttered reluctantly.

She smiled at him and lead him by the hand to the door. They exited the Grand Ballroom and swiftly walked down the hall. She stopped hurt and confused when his hand wasn't gripping hers anymore; she turned around to ask him about it. She couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared. She didn't have another time to even start running before she was gone as well.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Amon Byrne was sitting in a pub waiting for his father to get back. His father had went to interrogate a couple of drunkards who were gloating about the Queen's soon to be death. The two were probably so drunk they didn't know their own names, but that didn't stop Father from making sure what they said was false. Right as he was going to take a swig of his drink, he disappeared.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**So here I am again. I just wanted to say sorry for how short Jemson's part was. I just couldn't think of anything. Tell me if you see any mistakes I should fix, please! Oh and if you haven't already noticed I have really bad grammar and stuff in author notes so be prepared for that. Also did you notice I like the word disappear? **

**Bye for real, **

**Danceristheboyonfire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back after about 2 to 3 months... I lost the book and I just found it again yesterday. When I went to start the first chapter where they read, I realized that I hadn't posted this yet. So, here I am... I'm not posting the other chapter tonight, but I will tomorrow. I promise :D Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Danceristheboyonfire**

Once Han's feet touched the floor, he was in action. He grabbed Mari, who was still on the floor recovering from the shock, and pulled them both into a corner. He was wary of the strangers on the floor, but he realized Dancer, Willo, and Jemson were here, too, and calmed down somewhat. He noticed the ones he didn't know wore fancy clothes. 'No wonder I don't know them. They're royals.' Han thought narrowing his eyes. 'Why are Mari and me here with a bunch of royals? Wait, that's Averill from Demonai, and he's holding hands with that one girlie so maybe that's the Queen?'

"Father? Mother?" The girlie, most likely Princess Raisa, rushed to hug the Queen and Lord Demonai. "Where's Mellony?"

"I didn't bring her here." A voice came from behide him, and he quickly turned to face it. He put Mari behind him and studied the girlie before him. She had long, blond waves falling down her face and eyes as green as grass growing in the spring. "I brought all of you here but there is no need for panic. I did not bring you here to hurt you; I simply wish to help the Gray Wolf line prosper. It is, after all, my lineage."

"I demand as current Queen that you tell me who you are right now and what you plan to do with us!" Queen Marianna said with her head held high in the air.

"There is no reason for commands, my sister. I am Hanalea ana'Maria. In the future, the line is in danger. So I pulled all of you here to show you the future." Hanalea smiled.

"Impossible." Jemson whispered.

"No not impossible if you have a wizard on your side." Melissa reached into her purse and pulled out an old, dusty book. "I'm not sure why it transformed into a book but please read it. I'll understand if you choose not to but at the least think about it. If you decide not to read it, then just throw it into the fire and you will all be back at where you were before." She smiled one last and vanished.

Jemson walked up to the book to look at it closer. "I think we should read it. I mean we have nothing to lose. Either we learn the future or we get a good story out of it. With your permission, Your Highness?"

"Permission granted, Jemson. I believe we should read the books, too. But we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Queen Marianna. This is my daughter Raisa." She said putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm Averill Demonai. Royal Consort." Lord Demonai said nodding his head at everyone.

"I'm Willo. Healer of Marisa Pines." Willo went next. "This is my son, Fire Dancer." She laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm Amon Byrne. Son of Edon Byrne." Raisa sent him a smile, and he smiled weakly back.

"Jemson. Teacher at Southbridge Temple."

"Hans Alister and this is my sister Mari."

"Micah Bayar."

"Now that we've finished with that, we'll vote. Who wants to read the book?" Marianna asked raising her hand. Jemson, Raisa, Micah, Mari, Willo, and Dancer followed her lead and raised their hands, too. "Ok. So we're reading the book. Who wants to go first?"

"I will, Mother." Raisa said taking the book from Jemson.

**So that was really short, and I probably could have put that in the first chapter; but it didn't sound right when I tried. I don't really remember how they Hanalea in the books(if they do) so I just made mine own description. Oh, also if you see any mistakes whether its grammer, spelling, misuse of words, or wrong info please tell me and I will fix. I will update the next chapter in 2 days at the latest. If I forget, don't hesitate to remind me over P.M or review. I think that's all...**

**Bye!**

**Danceristheboyonfire**


End file.
